


In Between Drinks NH

by NarutoDays (DAYS8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Love Hotels, Married Sex, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays
Summary: Sasuke is back in the village, and Lord Seventh gathered everyone for drinks to celebrate!An explicit companion story to PeppercornPress's "In Between Drinks."





	In Between Drinks NH

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Between Drinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318129) by [PeppercornPress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppercornPress/pseuds/PeppercornPress). 

> Please read PeppercornPress's original story FIRST at the link above.  
I wrote this with the intention it be read after the original. This story will be that much more enjoyable, and the setting will be much clearer and cleaner in your minds-eye. I didn't set up the place and time as nicely as she did (couldn't hope to, setting is not my forte).  
This fic adds little to PeppercornPress's story, which is much, MUCH funnier and more entertaining.  
This was written solely for smutty purposes. With her permission, I just followed her storyline through Hinata's perspective and added smut!
> 
> Warning: this is pretty shameless compared to anything else I've ever written.
> 
> Please enjoy the NaruHina loveydovey x)

The low hum of voices from various parties sounded through the hall of the izakaya, a constant backdrop to the conversation in their own private room. Skewered meats sizzled their rich scents into the air. Low lighting tinted over glowing faces of familiar friends.

Particularly one brightly reddening Hokage.

But Hinata could never deny him this.

Rare was the night her husband might relax and have his fun. So often did he come home tired and stressed. And as the years had gone by, he seemed only progressively more weary.

And though she hated to admit it, his job took its toll on her, too. Several days could go by with hardly a hug or a kiss.

Some days she never saw him.

Even on the days he did manage to come home, they were never physically affectionate in front of their children.

So when Naruto had announced that they would be having drinks at _that_ izakaya to celebrate Sasuke’s brief homecoming, she quickly understood his intentions and took the time to...prepare her heart for it.

She would help her husband to relax. In any and all ways possible.

So she planted herself at his side, commanding the bottles of beer, taking note of whenever anyone, Naruto included, needed a refill.

It’s a simple happiness to sit close to her husband, to feel his lively heat beside her, to hear his bright voice strong and carefree as if it hadn’t been over ten years since they stopped living solely for themselves and dedicated their all to their children, to the future.

He was still just as vivacious as he had been back then, and she could see how his energy was enough to liven up his tired advisor and wife.

“Shikadai’s even worse than I ever was,” Shikamaru complained. “He spends all of his mission earnings on video games. All he wants to do is sit around everyday and finish them immediately.”

“If video games existed during our time, you would’ve been the same way!” Naruto accused loudly with a knowing grin.

Hinata thought all the boys would have been the same way. Boruto’s games had “leveling up” that helped the player know the character’s exact progress. She could understand how motivating that would be, or to use her son’s words, ‘addicting.’ “I can understand their appeal. I’ve seen some of Boruto’s games,” she chimed in.

“Shikadai has showed his games to him. He looked pretty interested,” Temari began, amused smile curling her lips. “When he’s retired, I’ll have to buy a console for him, too. Then it’ll be the both of them, and I’ll have _two_ lazy, gamer couch potatoes on my hands,” she grieved.

Shikamaru scoffed. “There’s no real strategy involved. I’d get bored immediately.”

“Mhmm. That’s why you were telling Shikadai what line-up he should use, right?” Temari countered. “You’re just complaining because you don’t have time to play with him.”

“You’re just jealous!” Naruto barked out in a laugh, finger pointed teasingly at his strategist.

Hinata smiled, imagining the two Naras intensely competing against each other in children’s video games, though Shikamaru was shaking his head in denial of the silly accusation. 

She noticed then that Naruto’s glass was near-empty. She quickly refilled it, glancing up at her husband’s happy demeanor. 

He smiled down at her, drunk-glazed eyes focused on hers in a way that made her core _pull_. He leaned down, brushing his shoulder against hers. “Thank you, Hinata.” His pitch was low, perhaps supposed to be a whisper, but far from it.

She kept herself from biting her lip, realizing that her husband might be more drunk than she thought. He might not be able to wait until after. And, she thought, she might be ready for some attention, too.

Bright green eyes interrupted the lewd direction of her thoughts. Sakura was staring at her and Naruto’s beer with an agitated expression. In contrast to Naruto, the other former member of Team 7 looked like she hardly touched any alcohol all night. Hinata supposed that taking after Tsunade did more for Sakura than just jutsu. It must take more for Sakura to relax from her job than just a few glasses of beer, and Hinata imagined that Naruto’s ability to quickly relax could cause the medic-nin to be a bit envious. Especially with Sasuke back in the village, Hinata was certain that Sakura was just as eager to enjoy the night as she herself was with Naruto.

Not wanting to withhold a night of good spirits from arguably the hardest-working kunoichi in Konoha, Hinata leaned over her husband to pour the rest of the beer into Sakura’s glass. Naruto made no attempt to give space, so she could only hope that he didn’t suddenly jerk forward and cause her to spill.

When Sakura blinked at her in surprise, Hinata gave her a wink of encouragement and pulled back to her seat, having emptied the bottle.

A “thank you!” from Sakura sounded out on the other side of Naruto, but it was almost impossible to hear over his voice...or really pay attention to when his large hand slipped over her thigh, his fingers squeezing at the inner quad.

She was careful to not visibly give any reaction so as not to alert anyone around her, but just his touch over her skirt made her lose her breath a little.

When was the last time he gave her affection beyond a quick kiss?...

They certainly might not make it until after drinks if he kept this up...

To distract herself from her husband, she ordered another bottle of beer and went about checking everyone’s glasses, topping them off, trying to ignore the sensation that he might be watching her.

“Girl talk! Girl talk! Sasuke, could you move to the other end?” Only Ino had a voice to match the level of Naruto’s laughter, and hers certainly interrupted all story-telling. “You, too! Go away!” Ino demanded, pushing the Hokage with enough force to get him to bump against her shoulder.

“Jeez! So bossy!” Naruto teased, but even as his attention was directed at the blonde, his fingers danced up Hinata’s side, pinching at her waist behind the bulk of his body.

His tickling caught her by surprise, and she let out a laugh before covering her mouth to hide any unbecoming expressions as she flinched and giggled away from his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of more, but thankfully, he got up. She watched him move around the table to fill Temari’s spot, and she took notice of his self-satisfied smile.

Sitting now diagonally across from her, it was certainly difficult to not notice the shadowed blue of his eyes, the breadth of his chest and shoulders, the rascal, knowing grin across alcoholic-flushed skin. The way his chin ducked, emphasizing his naughty leer, making her feel like she was dressed in less than her usual long-sleeved, loose-fitting blouse.

She attempted to wrench her eyes away from his, to focus on Ino’s intrusive questions that jabbered away in the background of her mind.

But it was impossible.

She could practically _feel_ his glances, sweeping up her skin, and she would be hard-pressed to say she didn’t long for it.

So she gave in.

She turned to Temari beside her apologetically, and then addressed Shikamaru, as well. “I think I’ll take Naruto out for some air.”

“Uuuh-huh,” Temari clipped, rolling her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed a “bothersome,” and continued, “Make sure he’s sobered up. I don’t think I can take any more of that for the rest of the night.”

Naruto just scrunched a huge grin and laughed loudly, way past the point of feeling any shame.

This time, she couldn’t stop herself from biting her lips in embarrassment, couldn’t stop the heat creeping over her own slight alcoholic glow. “We’ll be back soon,” she tried, hoping to save some face.

“Sure, sure,” Temari voiced, waving her hand.

The first time this happened, a couple of years ago, Shikamaru scolded Naruto for being over an hour late to the Tower and demanded to know what took him so long to get there.

Naruto, apparently not ashamed enough to care to lie, told him.

The following time, Naruto led her to the hotel just as Shikamaru and Temari were leaving the izakaya. With a grin, he just said, “Don’t worry, they already know.”

She nearly died right there at the entrance.

Even now, two years later, she still tried to be at least a little discreet about it. She’s just glad that the Nara couple weren’t the type to broadcast their activities to the rest of the table.

Hinata gave them weak smiles of appreciation and stood, her legs slightly more wobbly than she expected after only one glass of beer. If Naruto was considered a light-weight by their friends, then she knew she was a feather-weight. She never drank, in case of, well, any emergencies--with Naruto, with the kids, with the village--and simply limited herself to one drink for courtesy’s sake.

She exited the room toeing her sandals on and taking Naruto’s weight onto her shoulder as he leaned against her for balance, pressing his nose into her hair, barely paying attention to his own sandals.

“We’re still inside,” she softly chided.

He was in definite need of sobering up. His feet clumsily fit into his sandals, and he nuzzled her hair, sighing.

“You need to _wait_,” she murmured, nervously looking into the room, hoping no one peeked outside and saw them.

Everyone was talking, seemingly too absorbed in their conversations to notice their absence.

_Thank goodness_. She hoisted her husband up, urging him to stand on his own.

He straightened and grinned at her again.

She frowned, embarrassed even in front of him about what they were leaving to do.

“Hehe,” he chuckled, stepping toward the closest exit. “Come on then,” he said, his naturally rough timbre somehow bedroom silky, gaze lingering before turning, as if _he_ was the one who had been waiting for her.

She blushed a frown at his back but followed him out into the main street.

A few people were walking in the distance, and she once again thanked the gods that Naruto had left his white cape at work.

Otherwise everyone would notice their Hokage and First Lady drunkenly dashing into an inconspicuous love hotel--its service only advertised by a simple, silver-lettered sign concerning the prices.

When she made it to his side, he was already tapping buttons on the lobby’s machine, completely uncaring what room he picked.

“Ah-” she verbalized, noticing that his choice out of the availabilities was one of the larger, pricier ones, but her thought process short-circuited as his arm came around her back, hand secured at her waist, pulling her toward the elevator.

She looked back to make sure no one else came in and saw them.

Still safe.

“Hey, pay attention to me.” His voice ghosted over the shell of her ear, and she felt the pull of arousal once more. “Making me wait for so long…” he murmured, bending over toward her lips.

Her hand instinctively shot up to his face, covering his mouth.

The elevator finally opened.

She hurried into the elevator, her heart beating erratically. She didn’t mean to cut him off so rudely, but they’re only a minute away from privacy, and she’s certainly not drunk enough to start anything in the hotel lobby!

Here in the elevator, however…

She could never deny him for long.

He leaned over her against the mirrored wall, his alcohol-sour breath apparent between them. “You, teasing me all night…”

“Naruto-ku-” She was silenced by his kiss, his tongue immediately seeking hers. She couldn’t help whimpering--it had been _so_ long since they really kissed--even as she wondered what he was talking about. When did she tease him…?

The door opened, and, after a second too long of reveling in his warmth, she managed to push him out of the elevator.

Little lights blinked through a dimly lit hallway, signaling the way to their room.

She could barely see the lights guiding them from her peripherals.

Her husband was quickly enveloping her senses. His hands cupping her cheek and neck, his lips pressing hot, sloppy kisses against her own needy breath..._ah_, that really is her own gasping…

He somehow led them to their room, opened the door, took her inside, and hit the lights. The dexterity of it all had her questioning how drunk he actually was, but she had long ago understood that he tended to act unknowingly more boisterous around others, and she had long, long ago noticed that he was much gentler and aware around her.

Well, when he wanted to be.

He pushed her against the softly carpeted wall of the entranceway, making out with her messily as they kicked off their sandals.

Whoever designed this place had the right idea because Naruto was rarely patient enough to start foreplay on the bed.

He breathed heavily on her lips, lidded gaze cast low. “Even dressing like this,” he murmured, hands lewdly groping and squeezing at her clothed breasts, waist, ass, over and over.

_But this is how I always dress_… She couldn’t verbalize her thoughts since that would just take too much effort. He already stole her breath.

His hand smoothed up her stomach under her loose blouse, fingers reaching up.

She arched into his caresses, his fingertips dipping beneath the bracups to knead at her giving skin.

They kissed for longer until she couldn’t take it anymore. She broke for air and stepped away, leading him straight toward the bed, but he didn’t let her stay apart for more than a couple seconds.

He pulled her back in close to his chest, his kisses making their way down her throat, sending shivers across her sensitive skin.

“Mm..ah!..” she quietly cried out, her excitement mounting with his every touch.

He suddenly pulled away, lifting her blouse off, exposing her skin to the cool air of the room.

She instinctively leaned into him for warmth, seeking the heat of his embrace, and he readily accepted her. Her lips found his again, her hand combing into the short strands at his nape, pulling him down to her height.

But it wasn’t enough.

She worked her other hand up his chest, finally finding the pull on his zipper. She tugged it down his entire body’s length as quickly as she could and pushed his coat open, fingers finding contact with the chained mesh beneath.

Her bra straps fell loose at her arms, the hooks at her back already unclasped with his many years-long practiced skill. She took it off as she watched him shrug off his coat, then pull off the skin-tight armor, the material clinking to the floor.

And _gosh_. Heat rose to her face at seeing him.

Tone and definition across his muscular arms and shoulders, his broad chest, his tight _abs_.

She could swear to anyone that he was at his peak (not that she ever would).

In fact, every year she’s thought he must be physically at his prime. He only ever seemed to grow more attractive with age.

How was it possible to maintain such a physique with an office job? How was it possible to carry around that much sexiness everyday? How was it possible that only she ever got to see and feel him?

She counted her blessings.

Her hands automatically reached for him, admiration for everything that he is in her gaze as she looked into his own darkened blues. Her body pressed against his, his warm skin a relief she had been _aching_ for, much more than she had realized. She tiptoed to kiss him, their tongues curling together more thoroughly than before, as they both knew their completion together was nearing.

His hand grabbed up her long skirt, the other easily working beneath the elastic of her panty, and his words concerning her choice of dress made a little more sense to her now. Rough fingers pressed and rubbed at her womanhood, causing her knees to buckle a bit, and she leaned against his strong chest for much-needed support.

He shuddered against her as his fingers collected her arousal. “You’re soaking.” He drew back a bit and smirked, a boyish expression that made her heart jump. “You were thinking about this all night.”

She could never lie to him. She nodded silently, quivering on his fingers’ prodding. How could she not when he told her about the meet-up? Every single time in the past, without fail, they found themselves tangled together in this hotel.

He groaned against her neck, withdrawing his fingers and clumsily working his pants off. “I could tell...at the izakaya...”

She blushed, realizing again that perhaps that’s what he meant by her _teasing_ him. She stepped out of her skirt and panties, aware of his gaze following the sway of her bare hips as she made her way to the bed, a shyness of unabating habit edging up on her. “Then don’t make me wait anymore,” she quietly invited, tempering a smile of self-consciousness, and climbed up over the covers to recline, to show him everything she’s been longing to give him.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped a little open in an expression of surprise before that was quickly chased away with a smoldering look. “_I _was making _you_ wait?” he questioned, obviously in complete disagreement.

She pursed her lips in a small smile, knowing full-well that he only ever did this at her say-so.

He practically jumped into bed over her, and she gasped as she bounced with the mattress.

She wanted to laugh at his unexpected playfulness, but that urge was completely erased as she felt his erection press at her hip, his lips mold against hers, his body, large and warm, hovering above her just enough to brush at her breasts. She arched into him, and he pressed down, the familiar weight of him a dose of satisfaction that she desperately needed more of.

But Naruto worked the kiss thoroughly, taking the time to tend to both of their fires. Gone were the days of impatient rounds of drunken lovemaking. They now only had time for one round...that they would have to pay for by the end of this. He was making sure to promise her a worthwhile time. His chest pushing against hers, mimicking sex, his stiff member sliding against the moisture of her lower lips…

_Such a tease_. “Naruto-kun…” she pleaded, rocking her hips.

He paused, aligning himself, and their eyes locked in mutual burning need. He _pushed_. Firmly. One unrelenting, impatient motion, forcefully splitting her two-weeks-untouched, resisting flesh around his girth.

Warmth suffused her face, and she moaned, uncontrolled hums of delight spilling from her. She squeezed around him as he sunk into her, wishing to suck his hardened heat in hers deeper and deeper, needing to feel him as close as possible, as quickly as possible.

He shouted a curse in their consummation, seated flush within her, then withdrew, his slow pull awakening every nerve ending. With only the head remaining warm in her slit, he pushed all the way back in with harsh, steady exhales, his firm rod dragging through clinging walls. Fully sheathing himself once more, his engorged tip bearing in, he let out a loud groan and repeated his retreat.

She relished each strong movement, vocalizing her enjoyment with gasping moans. She closed her eyes, her mind and body centered on his masculinity, the raw length and hardness he was wielding to enter her, claim her, retake her body as he regave his own. She rolled her hips with each heavy thrust, coming mindlessly alive beneath and around him.

Her hands massaged the lines of his arms and shoulders, the flex of his muscles a thrilling stimulation. Every part of him was making love to her, and she felt a rush of attraction, a deep sense of admiration for her husband. “Ohh...” she gasped, breathless from his purposeful, slow thrusts.

“Mm...” He brought his arms close about her, hugging her, his hips jerking against hers for more reach, pressing her clit with each rough meeting.

She clenched around him, savoring each time his full length penetrated her. Tingling, numbing sensation swept through her limbs, to her fingertips, up to her crown. She burned hotter and hotter, his unyielding heat sharpening her to a needle point, and her breath caught silent in her throat.

He lunged into her, grinding his pelvis against hers. “Wanna hear you, Hina,” he groaned out.

Their kids weren’t here. The walls were soundproof.

She gripped his shoulders and buried her face there, curling beneath him. “Mm...ah!..hahh!..” Her temperature flaring, running down her body, melting her. She spasmed around his thick cock, her cries choking hot on his skin.

She clung to him as he easily rocked her back down to awareness, slipping in and out of her body’s pleasure. She gasped for air in his neck, hugging him close, appreciating his sure and solid weight. Whimpers sounded from her throat, her eyes squeezed shut once more as her sensitive sex pulled at his working cock.

His low groans rumbled in her ear. Hot breath puffed at her temple, and she released him to find his kiss, more tongue and teeth than lips, heavy and thirsty for each other’s taste and touch. After thoroughly ravishing her mouth, he pulled up, blue eyes glazed dark.

She admired the angles of his jaw, the slashes across the ruddied tan of his skin that only served now to turn his usually open expression into one of fierce focus. The concentration and attention he poured on her filled her with devotion, affection, a need to give him everything she could. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I..love..you,” he punctuated with his thrusts, each one stoking the fire in her core, coaxing out her cum and new arousal. His muscles continually flexed in her hands, the swells of his masculine form teasing her mind, and she wanted to see him, witness his everything herself.

“Can I..” she panted, then moaned as he shoved himself into her. She struggled to continue as his head dipped to her neck, his lips sucking at her skin, sensation spanning over her jawline. “Nna..ah..Na..ru..can I...go on top?”

He slowed, his hips barely still moving, the gentle friction making her squirm.

It was a request she rarely made as he was more than willing to take the lead, and she was happy to receive his relentless energy. Still, there were many nights before when he let her straddle him, let her set the pace and bring him to climax. But tonight-

His rhythm picked up again quickly, and he groaned, apparently unwilling to stop and switch places. He sighed, slowing, his arms holding her closer, cuddling her. “Mmm…” Suddenly, he grinded into her, and she gasped. She heard him smirk, a breath of a laugh, before he pounded harder, the patting sound of skin hitting skin adding to each panting exhale. “I don’t wanna stop it’s been too long you feel too fucking good,” he mumbled, passionately thrusting into her.

“Naruto…” she complained, squeezing her eyes shut. She nearly relented to his control, very nearly allowed herself to be worked back up to the apex of pleasure. But she gathered as much of her wits together as she could, tightened her hold on him, and pushed the bulk of him over as she rolled with him.

A breath of surprise from his lips, and she was spreading her thighs apart over his glistening dick. “I want to be on top,” she quietly restated, mounting back on his stiff sex, the warm tip slipping into her.

She closed her eyes, moaning, relishing the feeling of her flesh splitting around him, his large girth and length filling her once more. She swiveled her hips, taking the wide base of him until their reconnection was completed. Her eyes opened, and she trembled above his heated gaze.

Her husband laid there, solid body spread before her, rippled muscles contracting as she began to bounce. Sunned skin, bare, bronzed tan, open across his strong frame; summer-soaked, sanded hair crowning his smoldering beauty; lidded dark, depthless azure gaze concentrated on her--he was a heated fever embodied, he was inflaming her, burning her in desire.

She watched his jaw drop, felt his fingers settle firmly at her hips, listened to short groans sound from the back of his throat.

The defined expanse of his abdomen satisfied her hands, solid support for each up-and-down. Straightening her elbows against the sides of her breasts, arching her back, she hoped he liked what he saw, hoped her skin and curves pleased him, made him want her as much as she was wanting him.

She used to be self-conscious about her body, especially after her babies, and her nipples changed, enlarged, and her breasts seemed to fall victim to gravity even worse than before. But Naruto told her he liked them more now, that she only ever grew more beautiful to him, and then proceeded to assure her of his continued attraction.

His hands raised to hover against her breasts as she bounced, the weight caught in his palms. His fingers caressed shivers on her skin, then he pinched her, pulled on her nipples, a tugging force through her whole body, to her core.

She grinded on him, crying out as he began groping her with vigorous squeezes, aggressively pushing and shaking her breasts around. “Naruto!” she gasped, suffocating heat engulfing her entire body, their intimate connection searing her as she slid down his thick member, again and again.

“Hina...you’re so sexy..” He pushed up on his elbows, sucking a nipple between his lips, his tongue swirling around in patterns that tortured her.

She arched forward, her breast squishing into his face, her body needing more.

And he gave more, his teeth teasing her, nibbling, then soothing with the pressure of his tongue. He lathered hard kisses into the valley of her breasts, sucking and biting enough for her to know she’d have his necklace of dark red marks bruised across her skin. He devoured her other nipple, his teeth enclosing around her, pulling on her, making her cry out in pleasurable pain, making her grind against him.

He released her nipple with a smacking pop, then nuzzled his face into her breasts before biting at her sensitive skin again. He rubbed his cheeks against her breasts, the affectionate action at odds with his following words as he laid back down--“You’re so fuckable.” His hands smoothed down to the arched curve of her waist, fingers grabbing into her ass. He bucked.

“Ah!” She felt each of his powerful thrusts flare pleasure through her veins, up her spine, across her skin. Her cries grew progressively louder as euphoria slowly bloomed, full finale dancing just out of reach. “Naruto!” she moaned desperately, her head rocking back repeatedly with each jerk of his hips. “Oh, Naruto!”

He grunted, bouncing her forcefully. “Come all night on me, Hina…”

Her back bowed, her chin dropped, her hands grasped at his solid chest and abs. Locking her shoulders, she pressed down against each of his upward thrusts, fervidly taking his piercing rod as deep as possible, yearning toward the precipice of release.

His rigid length curved into her, sparking ecstasy along her needy flesh, a fuse lit through her body.

Unbearable pleasure crackled through her, amassing beneath her eyelids.

He rammed into her repeatedly, sending her higher and higher, up to the precarious tip of bliss.

Her core, her spine, her veins, her skin, every part of her ignited in pleasure. Riding him frantically, desperately, she broke their rhythm, sliding his hard length into her burning folds, over and over to her end.

She shook, her whole body rolling with mindless, euphoric release, as he pressed up into her convulsing hold. Piercing pleasure flooded her, and she spasmed still longer, blindly crying out, each of his measured thrusts wracking liquid heat from her depths. She squirmed, grinding against him, his continuous, sure penetration leaving her trembling, her moans hitching breathless. “Ah..Oh..Oh..Naru...mmm...” She wilted with his unrelenting thrusts, falling onto his chest, panting for air.

His arms circled around her back in effort, hips pushing up at her.

She shivered against him, skin damp to his, breasts squishing at his body, trying to catch her breath. Every part of her lay weak, her heart thudding to a slowing tempo.

“Ugh, Hinata…” Her husband’s voice murmured into the air above her.

“Naruto…” she breathed.

“So wet…”

The heavy fog surrounding her cleared some, her senses directed to their connection.

His rigid piece squelched into her, her femininity slicked cooler than the heat of before. She could feel her essence flowing and covering him, each of his strokes an easy, smooth glide within her, barely any friction despite his purposeful ab-work.

She tried to push up, her joints protesting her weight. She could only raise her chin, her lips smashing against his in a sloppy kiss. Her tongue lolled against his, tasting and savoring him.

His hand traveled up into her hair, fingers spreading through the strands, cupping her head, pressing her face to his. He bucked into her.

She whined, muffling a moan into his mouth, embers of arousal flickering. She pushed up against his broad shoulders, struggling with the weight of the haze in her mind. Her forehead pressed to his chest, the roll of his hips making it difficult to re-engage, but slowly she dragged herself up.

Unblinking, he watched her, his darkened eyes lidded low, his chest rising and falling from exertion. His motion calmed, hips humping gently to her, encouraging her.

Her hands pressed into his abs, she tried to reset the pace, she couldn’t. She shuddered, clenching around him, gasping. As much as she wanted to keep going, her body still felt too sluggish, though she knew her husband ached for release, too.

She rotated her hips and brought her leg over his stomach, taking him sideways. She settled there, panting, before drawing herself up again, twisting around on him to face the back.

He groaned, returning to bouncing her.

Shocks of pleasure stabbed through her before she was ready, and she pushed down on him in protest. “Naruto-kuun..” she scolded, turning to look over her shoulder with a pout.

He grinned deviously.

A finger to the back of his tightened balls, lightly caressing down and over the sensitive seam, and his delight vanished, his jaw dropping in a choked moan.

“_Hinata_,” he rasped. He violently thrusted into her, knocking her backward.

She caught herself, hands spread either side of him to the messed sheets, gasping with each thrust. She pushed her pelvis forward and laid back on his body, settling her head onto the incline of his shoulder and chest, surrendering full control to him. With her ass tilted back, she arched into his working member, the tightening of the position creating a satisfying, sticky glide.

He let out a deep exhale, heavy with intention. His arms squeezed around her stomach, shoving himself into her, his legs and feet flexing beneath hers. His hands slid up, grabbing onto her breasts, his fingers sinking into her giving skin, her body as leverage for his fervid penetration.

He had told her once that this was one of his favorite positions.

And she liked it, too--the feeling of his hands enveloping her, groping and playing with her, every flex of his muscles against her skin, every moan he forced out at her ear. She felt wanted, and most of all, intimate. Close to him, a part of him, their bodies connected, responding to each other, reliant on each other.

His hands firmly gripped her hips, pushing her down against his upward thrusts, then slid back over her stomach to fondle her breasts, squeezing and pinching her open nipples. He sighed heavily, repeatedly, rolling his pelvis beneath her. “I have all of you, Hina…”

She hummed in agreement, her senses overtaken by his lewd touch. She could feel him, long and hard, pistoning in and out of her smoothly through her spreading, dripping moisture, his grinding against her rear controlling her every move. “Use me, Na-ruto...” she breathed, indulging in her own helplessness in his arms. Her body was his, his to have and use for his lust. Her own desire was to be his passion, to fulfill his needs, to be his only desperation.

He groaned, working more aggressively, hands traveling over her breasts, hips, thighs to squeeze where he liked. “Hina-taa..Hinataa…ughh...fucking sexy…”

Emboldened, she placed her hands on his, encouraging his ministrations on her body, following every path his hands took as he mapped out the hills and slopes of her curves. Feverish, thoughtless, she gasped praises, vocally admiring his size and hardness, how good he felt, chanting his name single-mindedly.

He bucked into her, embracing her, speeding up, thrusts frantic. “Just wanna get even bigger for you.”

“Ah..ahn...mmm…Naru!..”

He was everywhere, in her, around her, her body merely an extension of his, her back and pelvis arched into his curved dick, her body fitting and melding into his perfectly. The burning of his rigid cock was the flames beneath her skin, every movement he made--every jerk of his hips, every sweep of his hands--was hers to follow. Every breath she gasped timed with his thrusts, and she felt alive for him, living for him, only to share in his pleasure.

Her fingers left his hand on her hip, trailed over to her clit, sliding through her sticky mess to find the right pressure.

His voice a rushed groan, “Let me do that,” sent anticipation racing through her. He pushed her hand out of the way, the contact of his fingers immediately stroking fire over her button.

Her gut tightened, she convulsed, shocks coursing through her limbs. “Ohh!!” She couldn’t hardly recognize her own voice, a cry of lust so deep and needy, the sound of her passions exposed by _him_, _only_ for him.

He strummed her clit easily, the slight shifting of his fingers sending her stimulated body into a frenzy.

“Oh _yes_, oh Naruto!, oh yes! Mmm!” Desperate undulations of her hips, uncontrolled, met the pressure of his fingers, molten heat building in her core, certainly leaking out as the moist, squishing sounds of their coupling grew.

His other hand latched onto her breast, his arm squeezing across her ribs tightly, locking her body securely to his, and he rocked beneath her, humping up into her frantically. Breath hitching, his low voice crying, “Gonna come, Hina,” and she felt him stiffen, reach ever further within her, touch spaces inside her only he’s ever known.

Her body, her secret spots, inside and out, only discovered by his hands, his masculinity, far more intimately than she could ever touch herself.

She was his, his wife, his to seek comfort and relief in.

And he was hers, a part of her, herself a part of him. The full manifestation of their love an unimaginable pleasure only found in his release. Rare and awaited, that imminent moment sending her throbbing, her heart fervidly thrumming through her face and limbs, her entirety trembling for his passionate revelation within her. “Na..ru..to..love you..”

“Haa..ughh..” He grew bigger, sharply jerking into her before shoving himself still, lodged deep and hot. “Love you, Hina…” he strained, gasping. “..love you..”

She held onto his heated words, his spilled ardor, his promised affections, blissful pleasure draining through her repeatedly with each twitch and pulse of his manhood. Her body wept its enjoyment and savored his, their mutual delight a shared energy, an incomparable euphoria. She chased each vestige of their climax, prolonging his high, tightly clenching around him, as he drew out hers, depositing the last of himself in her. They shivered, skin growing sensitive to the air itself.

They lay boneless together, their breaths quieting into calm.

She basked in his relaxed embrace, mind still devoid of nothing but his warmth.

They dozed for several minutes, his softening member still snug within her, their position keeping them intimately connected.

“...Don’t wanna go back,” he murmured, hugging her slightly closer.

The reminder jarred her to reality. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his side, nestle her head against his shoulder, hold him into sweet dreams.

But that would be for another time.

She forced herself to roll off of him, an exertion unlike anything, the loss of his piece leaving her regrettably empty, his heat at her back fading too soon. “You _do_ want to,” she softly disagreed.

He sighed, got up, went off to the bathroom, and then returned, offering her tissues.

She cleaned up, the evidence of their passions thick and messy from her thighs.

“You got me all wet,” he chuckled.

She looked up to find him wiping himself thoroughly, a smirk spreading across his face.

She blushed a smile, knowingly humoring his ego. “I came three times,” she affirmed quietly. No one could ever convince her to not build him up, no matter the subject...

“Mmm…” he hummed, obviously pleased with himself.

They finished cleaning themselves and redressed. She strapped her bra on, covering his lovebites across her breasts, to his comical pouting. She just smiled and shook her head, fixing her hair to make sure she was appropriately presentable. She smoothed out any rumples in Naruto’s clothes.

She leaned into the side of his chest, cuddling as much as she still could, while signing them out on the room’s monitor.

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before they stepped out.

As they neared the izakaya once more, she glanced up at him, taking in his wide smile. He was happy before. He seemed even happier now. The glint in his eyes dancing brighter than earlier, the exhausted sag of his shoulders replaced with a relaxed posture.

He noticed her admiring gaze and bumped shoulders to her, chuckling. She could practically feel his energy returning, twice-fold, could practically see his brain gearing up for the rest of the night as he pushed the door open, nodded jovially to the hostess, and led her back to their reserved room. Halfway down the hall, they ran into Temari, who seemed to be returning from the restroom.

“You two finally decided to join us again,” Temari murmured, loudly enough for them to hear above the raucous from the private rooms.

She tempered a blush as her husband just grinned widely, cheekily, and began to remove his sandals at the entrance. “Did we miss any good news?” Hinata asked instead. She surveyed the room.

Sakura, Ino, and the rest seemed knee-deep in their own conversations, not at all noticing their belated return. Definitely lucky.

“I don’t know about ‘good’ news, but I’m convinced that Shikadai has a girlfriend.”

“Are they at that age already?” she gasped. Boruto seemed far from interested in girls. The topic seemed to still gross him out.

Temari hummed in affirmation. “He asked for a cell phone, I told him no, then he went and bought a burner phone for himself. What else could he be hiding?”

She blinked as a memory came back to her. Boruto had asked for the same thing in order to play games, and of course, she said no. He whined quite a bit about how unfair it was… “Ah, I really thought that it was so unexpected that you would buy Shikadai-kun a phone! So it was like that…”

“Hm?”

“Boruto also asked me for a phone, and I said that he couldn’t. He already has his other game consoles after all..."

An expression of understanding seemed to be creeping on Temari’s face as her eyes narrowed, her nose scrunching.

“I noticed that some of the newest games are getting released on phones, and then Boruto said that Shikadai was going to online tournaments! That’s probably why he’s got that burner phone,” she explained.

“Hinata! You’re back!”

She smiled at Sakura, but Sakura didn’t notice, instead quickly turning, yelling, “Naruto’s back!” Her excitement to see Naruto was much more than her usual, and it dawned on Hinata that Sakura was probably _waiting_ for their return. How long had they been gone for exactly…?

“Ugh, games, games, games! At least I don’t have to worry about Shikadai bringing home a girlfriend for a few years,” Temari laughed.

“-do SHOTS?”

Hinata turned, distracted by her husband’s exuberance.

“NO!” Sakura and Sasuke shouted at the same time, their vehemence leaving little doubt in Hinata’s mind that, yes, they had been gone for a very, very long time.

Sasuke confirmed her thoughts, explaining, “Sakura and I were thinking of leaving. This was fun.”

“Whaaaa? But we only just GOT here!” Naruto complained, and she bit her lips, realizing that her husband was _not at all_ picking up on Sasuke’s annoyance...or choosing not to. She’s noticed since before that _only_ Naruto had the ability to turn Sasuke’s stoic personality into one of constant aggravation. She still hadn’t decided if that’s a skill or a flaw, but she’s beginning to think, or at least had reason to suspect, that Naruto acted this way all on purpose.

“Yeah! Let’s drink!” Choji clapped, ready to continue the party. “We’re gonna drink till morning tonight!”

Karui seconded her husband’s cheer. “Woohoo! Hooray to the kids being old enough to fend for themselves!”

Naruto’s excitement caught like wildfire around the group.

Is he really capable of calculating everyone’s reactions to his words? Or at least having an idea of how he can influence others?... She thought, _yes_. He definitely had been acting like that on purpose. Years on the job as Hokage, certainly that counted for something. He was _deliberately_ ignoring Sasuke’s and Sakura’s readiness to go. He probably wanted to hang out with them more.

She internally sighed, the reminder that his job takes a toll on him more than he was willing to admit to anyone, probably even to himself, put a damper on her mood. “How about-” she called out, gaining everyone’s attention. “-we make just _one_ more toast, and let Sasuke and Sakura go home.”

Sakura practically beamed rainbows at her.

“What? Just one more toast?” Naruto pouted, but she could tell that he knew it was the right thing to do.

“We also have work to get back to, Naruto,” Shikamaru sighed. “This was only supposed to last three hours.”

“It’s already been more than three hours?” And just like that, it seemed as if the fun was really over.

“Yeah!” Shikamaru sternly affirmed.

Naruto’s sober expression quickly vanished as he grabbed a glass of beer. “Okay, okay, okay! A toast!” he shouted, lifting his cup. He waited as everyone raised their drinks. “To friendship!”

“Here here!” everyone cheered, clinking glasses together, exchanging words of appreciation before gulping down their drinks.

She was hardly done with her own glass when Sasuke slammed his empty cup down. “Okay. Bye.” His curt farewell left absolutely zero room for anyone--Naruto--to stop him.

They really were in a rush to leave, and she felt slightly guilty as Sakura immediately got up and headed to the hallway.

“I’ll walk you out,” Naruto offered, wobbling up, ignoring Sasuke’s refusal.

When the original Team 7 left the room, everyone turned knowing smiles to each other, and Shikamaru just sighed with a shake of his head.

With Naruto gone, the energy level decreased drastically. A waitress ducked in, leaving them their tab, and once the bill was split, everyone began to crowd out into the hall, albeit a little messily, bumping into elbows and leaning against the walls for balance.

“This was so much fun, we should try to do this more regularly,” Ino gushed as she finally managed to strap her sandals on properly.

Temari stood straight, sighing. “We do try, but tonight was a stroke of luck that we were all available.”

“It really was nice to see everyone,” Hinata added. She spent most of her days taking care of Himawari and her aging father, or helping her sister with clan-related errands, so she rarely saw the others.

Temari raised her brows pointedly at her comment, shooting her a glance that very clearly communicated to Hinata that she had hardly been there for the night.

Karui nodded as they walked toward the exit. “I don’t remember the last time I saw you, Hinata. I’ve seen Boruto more than you! You must be busy with Himawari. Honestly one was enough for me! I don’t know how you two decided to have another child after Boruto!”

Hinata ignored Temari’s silent jab and laughed good-naturedly at Karui’s acknowledgment. “Himawari is an easy child, and Boruto is a good big brother. He’s always helping to watch her when he can.”

“Don’t they ever fight?” Karui asked.

“Oh, of course! But they mostly enjoy each other’s company.” It was a hard decision to have Himawari, a fact that their friends know. A second child was always considered a luxury in wartimes that only the richest clans could afford, like the Hyuuga. And the Uchiha. Hinata was on the fence about it for a long time, not wishing to just have another child because they could afford it. Not when their family would eventually be the face of Konoha. But she enjoyed having a sister growing up. And Naruto seemed to be excited at the thought of having another child. Even if he never actually said so, she could tell. So the decision was made.

And they were all the happier for it.

Naruto stood at the door, laughing silently to himself, though Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere near him.

Shikamaru stepped up to him, patting him on the shoulder to get his attention. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled.

The group headed outside.

“Until next time then!” Ino called out as she and Sai turned away.

“Let’s get yakiniku next time!” Choji suggested, but Karui shook her head, pulling him away.

“That’s too expensive. You’ll eat through our budget for the month!” she chided. She turned to everyone and nodded. “Good night everyone!”

“Good night!” Hinata called back.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Naruto yelled out.

The group disbursed, and it was just the Nara and Uzumaki couples heading toward the Tower, some paces apart for them to converse privately.

“You’ll probably be working for the rest of the night?” she asked.

“Yeah…” Naruto was suddenly quite composed, at least compared to his earlier demeanor. “I have some reports to finish up...and some things to prepare for the analysis with Sasuke tomorrow...” He sighed, an exaggerated frown crossing his face.

“Himawari and I can come by tomorrow morning with your lunch.”

His frown automatically flipped into an appreciative smile. “Thanks, I’m already hungry for it,” he laughed.

Along the way, they bade a good night to Temari, who then went her way back home.

They slowed as they neared their neighborhood, the split in the roads where they part.

“Do your best,” she encouraged.

He smiled softly down at her, no words needed to convey the feeling behind his expression.

She knew that he loved her. The hour earlier was definitely more than enough to affirm their unspoken bond.

“You know I will,” he stated confidently. Then sweetly, he added, “Good night, Hinata.”

“Good night, Naruto-kun.” She smiled back, but couldn’t savor the moment. She turned to Shikamaru and bowed. “Good night, Shikamaru. As always, thank you for taking care of him.”

Shikamaru brushed off her words with a shake of the head. “Have a good night, Hinata.” He exchanged looks with Naruto, and the effect was immediate. Both of their expressions turning serious.

Naruto gave her one last glance before they took off, and not for the first time, she wondered what burdens they shouldered for the sake of their peace.

* * *

Hinata had just dropped Himawari off with her grandfather, leaving her with the perfect chance to check on one of Naruto’s desk clerks, who had been a victim of a robbery that turned for the worse following a late night. The clerk had been hospitalized for the past day, but Naruto had been unable to find a moment to visit. It was times like this he relied on Hinata to help him out, and she was more than happy to do so.

She inquired for the room number and headed to the elevator, toting a bouquet of chrysanthemums.

“I can’t believe you.”

She blinked and turned around at the accusatory tone. “I’m sorry?”

Sakura stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed as if she had caught her doing something very bad.

“Oh, Sakura!” Unable to make any sense of Sakura’s greeting, she continued, “It’s been awhile?” Over a month to be more precise.

“Hinata,” the medic-nin started. “I know about you and Naruto,” she stated lowly.

Hinata blinked some more, her lips tightening, her brow furrowing as she tried to understand where this was leading. “What about us…?” she asked, hoping to draw out more information.

“I know you guys...do stuff!” Sakura exclaimed, quite unhelpfully.

_Stuff?_ Hinata tried to remember the last time the two of them had done anything. He was so busy, they hadn’t really had time to go out together at all as of recent.

Sakura placed her hands firmly on her shoulders, shaking her a bit. “Shame! Shame on you!” she said teasingly, a smile playing across her face.

What had they done that was shameful? As far as she knew, they hadn’t been the cause of any crimes. Sure Naruto used to play pranks, but she herself had never really joined in on his jokes, and he himself didn’t really have the time for such shenanigans anymore. What on earth was Sakura speaking of?

Sakura’s brows raised, waiting for her to realize what she was talking about, but Hinata just about gave up. The pinkette sighed. “At the izakaya! Last time--you two..._left_! In the middle of the gathering!”

All sensation fell straight through her feet, heat burst across face, her jaw dropped, and she barely heard her own gasp. Memories of them skittering across the street to the love hotel, about two hours of undignified passion while everyone waited for them to return, flashed through her in that instant. She didn’t see them leave, right? “W-who told you?”

“Your blabber-mouth husband, that’s who!”

She could die right then. “N-Naruto!” She shut her eyes, recalling Naruto over the last few weeks, how he had given no hint that he had in fact told Sakura how much she was willing to have sex with him, _whenever_, _wherever_… “Oh...dear…”

“Hi_nata_,” Sakura breathed seriously, as if her name were a scathing rumor. “I...misjudged you. Not that I ever was...judging anybody, but, wow--I never thought you would be so...bad!” She shook her shoulders again.

_Bad._ The word reverberated in her ears. “W-what?” she murmured, even though she didn’t want clarification, couldn’t possibly handle any more embarrassment, absolutely already knew that _everything_ they’d done would make her own grandfather turn in his grave. Love hotels and drunk sex were just the tip of the iceberg...How much had Naruto told her?

“Your guys’ sex life made Sasuke...strangely competitive…” Sakura pumped a victorious fist in the air. “And now that I know, we can talk about a whole new set of things when we have a girls’ night out!” she cheered excitedly.

The realization that he also told Sasuke dawned on her, that Naruto had talked about their…“sex life” with them--a million possibilities ran through her mind, all equally mortifying--it all made her stomach drop, and the thought that Sakura would likely _never_ let her off the hook for this, would make sure _everyone_ knew about the _truth _of her _bad_, _shameful_, _sexual_ desires, made her insides twist, her breath stop, her head feel too light for how heavy her mind grew, all feeling vanish, the edges of the world fade and darken. It didn’t matter exactly what he said to them, because...“I’m going to faint.”

The world went black.

* * *

She made a promise to herself to refuse Naruto’s advances as punishment.

It was her luck that he came home early that night, disciplinary action served immediately.

It was his luck that she couldn’t deny him for long.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)  
Thank you for reading!  
Thank you Peppercorn / Jupitrie for letting me twist your story into a smutfic. This was fun!  
Now someone please write the SasuSaku smut xD


End file.
